


Day6 Imagines

by mihigh3725



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Food Wars - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: follow me on tumblr @astrayminho





	Day6 Imagines

Imagine food wars with Young K. The both of you are eating together at the apartment when Young K decides to feed you a mouthful. Except. He messes up and food somehow ends up on your face.

“Baby, you still look cute.”  
“But you won’t,” you say, mushing some of the rice from your plate on his face.  
..And that’s how Jae finds you guys a while later— with food everywhere surrounding the two of you who were having an intense make out session.

“I just wanted to taste the last bite of beef that he ate!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @astrayminho


End file.
